One Day!
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Akashi dengan segala ilmu modusnya untuk bisa bercakap dengan Kuroko. AkaKuro. RnR?


AFC-sebuah perusahaan furniture cabang Tokyo sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan sebuah pesta sambutan. Acara yang sejatinya akan di gelar nanti malam ini sudah di nantikan dari jauh-jauh hari, maka tidak heran jika mempersiapkannya perlu pertimbangan yang matang. Kuroko Tetsuya-sebagai Kepala AFC cabang Tokyo ini tentu tidak akan mengecewakan pelanggannya, juga bos besarnya.

Sebagai petinggi di perusahaan itu, tentunya ia ada hanya untuk mengarahkan para karyawannya. Walau tidak jarang juga ia turun tangan, saat melihat bawahannya kerepotan. Tidak heran ia selalu mendapat gelar pemimpin terbaik setiap tahunnya.

Saat ini Kuroko sedang disibukkan dengan menyambut staff-staff dari kantor pusat yang datang ke perusahaan cabang ini untuk menyambut relasi kerja mereka yang baru. Ada lima orang yang dikenal Kuroko sebagai staff direksi di bawah pimpinan Akashi Kaizuka, pemilik Akashi Corporation. Dan seorang pemuda yang baru di perkenalkan pada Kuroko satu minggu yang lalu.

Setelah basa-basi berbagi kabar dan suguhan teh hadir, Kuroko pamit undur diri untuk membantu mendekorasi rang pesta untuk nanti malam. Tanpa di duga, Akashi muda-yang baru ditemuinya minggu lalu-meminta izin untuk ikut sang bos perusahaan cabang Tokyo ini.

Meski pamitnya untuk membantu, pada kenyataannya Kuroko hanya duduk-duduk santai di meja yang telah tertata rapi di ruang pesta. Mengobrol santai dengan Akashi muda tentang hal-hal yang ada di perusahaan, jadwal acara, dan beberapa profil karyawan yang membantu Kuroko mengembangkan perusahaan cabang ini.

"Tetsuya-san~."

Panggilan seseorang memotong percakapan antara Akashi dan Kuroko, seorang pemuda berambut raven mendudukkan diri di hadapan mereka.

"Ahh~, orang-orang dari kantor pusat sudah datang ya? Tumben aku tidak mendengar cewek-cewek disini meneriaki Miyaji-san."

"Itu karna Miyaji-san tidak ikut malam kali ini, Takao-kun."

"Oh, ehh, anda dari kantor pusat juga ya? Baru pertama kali kesini? Siapa namamu? Aku Takao Kazunari, karyawan di bagian keuangan."

"Saya Seijuurou." Akashi menjawab kalem, tak lupa senyum manisnya untuk menyambut calon teman sekantornya.

"Wahh, salam kenal. Apa jabatanmu di kantor pusat?"

Pemuda yang mengenalkan diri dengan nama Seijuurou itu hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Kuroko hampir saja menepuk jidat jika tidak memikirkan gengsi. Takao memang orangnya _easy-going_ , tapi ia harus tau tempat juga.

.

Ketika staff developer yang akan bekerjasama dengan AFC sudah hadir, tamu-tamu yang diundang pun sudah datang, pesta di mulai. Kuroko sebagai pimpinan AFC, berdiri di panggung untuk menyambut tamu-tamunya, sekaligus menjadi MC di acara itu.

"Selamat malam, Hadirin yang terhormat. Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadirannya di sini untuk merayakan hubungan kerja sama antara Akashi Furniture Corporation dengan Tokyo Interprise. Memasuki acara yang pertama, mari kita dengarkan sepatah dua patah kata sambutan dari perwakilan staff direksi Kantor Pusat, calon penerus Presdir Akashi Corporation, Akashi Seijuurou."

Tepuk tangan mengiringi tiap langkah yang di ambil Akashi muda, Kuroko yang menyingkir dari podium digantikan olehnya.

Dari arah para tamu, tepuk tangan baru berhenti ketika Akashi mulai berbicara. Seorang pemuda berambut raven gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Shin-chan... perutku sakit. Sumpah, perutku sakit..."

"Hey, Takao. Kau kenapa?"

Dari arah panggung Kuroko Tetsuya susah payah menahan tawa geli.

* * *

Desclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: AkaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, past KuroMomo, hint AkaMido.

Rate: T

Warning: Slash _/BL/Sho-ai/Yaoi_ , OOC gila-gilaan (AkaKuro OOC parah, Akashi plis dia dirasuki siapa, yang pasti amburadul karna entah jauh disana dia berteman dengan siapa), _typo(s)_ berguguran layaknya bunga sakura, _super!Oreshi_ bapak anak Akashi. Percakapan yang lompat-lompat kesana-kemari. Panggilan khas yang dihilangkan, disesuaikan ama sifat n jabatan sihh.. di percakapan pakai nama kecil, di diskripsi tetep nama keluarga.

Kebanyakan isi cerita diambil dari keseharian di tempat kerja saia yang dipenuhi bapak" yang disebut bos besar.

Fic ini saia persembahkan buat ulang tahun _seme_ /pacar/kakak/ibu saia aka Puri-nee... _happy birthday_... semoga kita bisa saling bertatap muka di kemudian hari (bertemu loh masudnya, bukan sesuatu yang lain.) .. _surprise_ ka? Tapi cerita ini nggak mengejutkan yya...

Selalu, judul dan lirik lagu di bawah sana punya KAT-TUN, _One Day_.

* * *

Keadaan ini bermula seminggu sebelum pesta penyambutan kerja sama ketika Kuroko mendatangi Kantor Pusat Akashi Corporation yang terletak di Kyoto.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerang sebal ketika sang atasan kembali memanggilnya, perasaannya saja atau ia memang baru saja kembali dari ruangan Direktur 5 menit yang lalu? Yahh, walau bagaimana pun, ia hanya bawahan yang harus menuruti perintah atasan, apalagi yang memanggil pemilik perusahaan itu sendiri.

Sudah 14 tahun Kuroko bekerja di bawah naungan Akashi Corporation, sejak ia sudah di legalkan oleh pemerintah untuk berkerja. Saat itu awal-awal ia memulai hidup barunya di universitas ketika ia mencoba melamar kerja di perusahaan ini dengan alasan ingin membantu meringankan beban orang tuannya dan memulai hidup mandiri.

Sebuah keberuntungan ia di terima dulu, tes masuknya tidak seketat sekarang ini menurut Kuroko. Jelas sekarang susah, Akashi Corp. sudah termasuk jajaran perusahaan ternama di negara ini. Dan Kuroko sendiri juga tidak mau merekrut orang tanpa saring, Akashi Corp. harus mendapatkan sumber daya manusia yang berkulitas melalui seleksi yang sangat ketat karena tidak sedikit orang yang mau bernaung di bawah perusahaan elit ini.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak bekerja di perusahaan induk ini, ia sudah di pindah tugaskan untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang di Tokyo, hanya saja ia ke kantor pusat hari ini untuk menyerahkan laporan.

Penyerahan laporan beserta embel-embelnya ia rasa selesai sekitar 6 menit yang lalu. Ia baru saja duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat untuk setidaknya menulis agenda kerja anak buahnya dan sekarang ia sudah di panggil lagi oleh sang tuan besar. Ahh, mau dibilang kesal pun, ia sudah terlalu terlalu sering mendadak dipanggil sang atasan sehingga ia sangat terbiasa. Mau protes pun juga tidak pernah di hiraukan. Kuroko memiliki wajah terlampau datar untuk berwajah kesal lagipula.

Kuroko mengetuk pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruangan direktur. Setelah mendengar sambutan dari dalam, kuroko membuka pintu dan langsung di hadapkan pada Pak Presdir yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Ah, Tetsuya, masuklah." katanya, sedang Kuroko sendiri mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan, "Maaf mengganggu jam kerjamu, tapi aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Setelah melihat Kuroko menganggukan kepala tanda ia tidak keberatan, Sang Akashi mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke sisi kiri ruangan, yang otomatis diikuti oleh Kuroko.

Yang masuk dalam tangkapan mata Kuroko adalah replika sang atasan pada masa mudanya yang sedang duduk dengan tenang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau mungkin sudah sering mendengar cerita tentangnya dariku, dia anakku, Seijuurou."

Yang diperkenalkan bediri dan membungkukkan badan ke arah Kuroko, " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." katanya.

 _Suaranya tenang, seperti ayahnya_. Pikir Kuroko, kemudian ia juga membungkukkan badan ke anak atasannya itu, "Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

Akashi _senior_ mengarahkan Kuroko untuk ikut duduk di sofa bersama anaknya, kemudian menyusul duduk di sofa setelah meminta asistennya untuk membuatkan teh untuk mereka.

"Seijuurou baru lulus kuliah tahun ini, Tetsuya, aku ingin kau menjadi pembimbingnya untuk mempelajari apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk memimpin perusahaan ini kelak." Akashi _senior_ memberi titah.

Kuroko pastinya akan menurut saja, mungkin hanya berdecak dalam hati saja jika ingin protes _. Nambah kerjaan saja_ , batinnya. Satu hal memasuki nalarnya, "Jadi, Akashi-kun akan ikut denganku ke Tokyo?"

"Ya, dan jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Aku yakin Seijuurou bisa di andalkan. Ia sudah sedikit memperlihatkan kemampuannya di perusahaan cabang Amerika." pemilik perusahaan _furniture_ terbesar di Asia itu berkata penuh kebanggaan.

"Hai, Akashi-san. Mohon bantuannya, Akashi-kun."

"Anda bisa memanggilku Seijuurou jika tidak keberatan, Tetsuya-san." sang calon penerus perusahaan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Hai, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko menjawabnya dengan nada _monotone_ nya.

"Jadi, _Father_ , kapan aku akan ikut Tetsuya-san?" pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu bertanya dengan sedikit antusias.

"Mungkin minggu depan, Sei." jawaban ayahnya membuat Akashi muda menampilkan raut kecewa sesaat, namun tidak ada yang membahasnya lebih lanjut. "Kudengar kau menang tender lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Hai, tanpa bantuan rekan-rekan, saya tidak mungkin bisa memenangkannya, Akashi-san. Penandatanganan kontraknya minggu depan di perusahaan kita. Saya juga sudah melampirkan undangannya di laporan ke Reo-san dan kami juga sedang berusaha mempersiapkan penyambutannya sebaik mungkin." Kuroko me _report_ ulang agendanya bersama anak buahnya. "Tokyo Enterprise bukan sembarang Developer, mereka saat ini sedang membangun sebuah perumahan elit di daerah Timur Tokyo, dan kami tidak akan mempermalukan nama Akashi dengan pelayanan buruk kami."

"Bagus." Akashi _senior_ menyambut baik laporan sang surai _Baby Blue_ , "Nah, kalau begitu Seijuurou nanti akan menyusul kesana bersama beberapa staff kantor pusat untuk acara itu dan kau akan menggantikanku memberi sambutan."

" _But, Father_ ,.."

"Seorang Akashi tidak akan mundur, Seijuurou. Kau yang meminta untuk di pulangkan ke Jepang, maka kau harus menuruti apa yang kuperintahan."

Akashi _Junior_ hanya mengangguk paham. Fokusnya kini teralih pada gambaran sosok 'pemuda' yang akan menjadi tutornya beberapa waktu kedepan. Manis, dilihat dari sudut manapun, Kuroko Tetsuya tergolong 'pemuda' yang manis di mata Akashi _junior_. Rambut sewarna _lazuardi_ , mata sedalam lautan, wajah kelewat datar, postur tubuh yang tergolong mungil. Sangat cocok dengan kriterianya.

" _By the way, thanks Father_. Sepertinya _Father_ telah mempertemukanku dengan malaikatku."

/ / / /

Kuroko memasuki ruang rapat yang dipenuhi staff karyawannya. Pesta selesai setengah jam yang lalu dan ia baru saja mengantar kepulangan staff direksi kantor pusat. Seijuurou bersamanya tadi, namun di perjalanan kembali ke ruang rapat dia izin ke toilet.

" _Otsukare_." sapa Kuroko

"Tetsuya-san~, kenapa nggak bilang kalau dia putra Akashi-sama?" melihat kedatangan Kuroko, Takao langsung merengek.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih Takao? Bu-bukannya aku peduli- _nanodayo,_ Aku hanya terganggu pada rengekanmu." pemuda berambut hijau berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko dan Takao.

Kuroko tersenyum samar melihat kelakuan staff-staffnya, "Apa jabatannya ya, dia kali ya yang menghitung gajimu tiap bulannya?" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda bawahannya. "Bisa saja dia memotong gajimu nanti."

"Tetsuya-san, ada apa sihh?" si surai kuning angkat suara, dari raut wajahnya ia kelihatan tertarik dengan percakapan teman-temannya.

"Takao-kun menanyakan apa jabatan Seijuurou-kun tadi."

" _Bakao_." si rambut hijau sontak berucap.

"Gyahaha, kau bodoh, Takao. Masih untung kau tidak langsung dipecat." si biru tua yang dari tadi hanya diam ikut memojokkan Takao.

"Hee~ memang apa salahnya bertanya seperti itu?" pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kue-kue ikutan nimbrung. Sepertinya ia kehabisan stok makanan.

"Coba bayangkan, Murasakibara. Takao dengan tampang sok kenalnya bertanya 'hei siapa namamu? Apa jabatanmu disana?', itu namanya tidak sopan."

"Emang Aominecchi tau artinya sopan?" si pirang bertanya sok polos.

"Kise!"

"Yak! cukup. Takao-kun, sekarang kau bekerja dengan separuh gaji." Kuroko berujar dengan senyum geli di parasnya.

"Mou, Tetsuya-san~." desah Takao, disambut tawa semua staff yang berada di ruangan.

"Nah, kembali ke pekerjaan. Kerja bagus, _Minna_. Sekarang kita sudah resmi bekerja sama dengan Tokyo Interprise, kita harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik kita. Jangan sampai mereka pindah vendor karena pelayanan kita yang buruk. Aomine-kun, pastikan semua barang dari kita tidak ada cacat sedikitpun. Kise-kun, jalin kerja sama yang baik dan jangan berpuas diri sampai disini. Kita masih bisa melebarkan sayap, masih banyak developer dan perorangan yang bisa kita masuki. _Minna_ , semangat."

" _Hai_!" seru rekan-rekan kerja Kuroko.

Kuroko mendudukkan diri ke kursinya, menyesap kopi yang sudah sedari tadi di meja rapat. Saat itu pintu ruang rapat terbuka, menampilkan surai merah yang menjadi bintang di pesta tadi.

"Masuklah, Seijuurou-kun. Akan ku kenalkan dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu nanti."

Akashi memasuki ruangan tanpa mempedulikan dengungan "eehh" oleh bawahan Kuroko. Setelah Akashi sampai di dekat kursi Kuroko, Kuroko pun kembali berdiri.

"Mulai hari ini Seijuurou-kun akan menjadi bagian dari kita, dia akan belajar di bawah bimbinganku. Kuharap semuanya ikut membantu dan jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Siapa juga yang mau keras-keras menghadapi anak pimpinan, itu mungkin yang ada di pikiran semua orang. Orang bodoh pun pasti berpikir berkali-kali dulu sebelum melakukannya.

"Nah sekarang akan kuperkenalkan Seijuurou-kun pada staff-staffku disini, dari kanan ada Midorima Shintarou, Manager Keuangan dan asistannya Takao Kazunari."

Akashi tersenyum kearah dua orang yang diperkenalkan padanya.

Takao merasa senyum itu malah mencekik lehernya, membuatnya super gugup. Semoga Akashi tidak ingat, doanya.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Akashi."

"Ah, Shintarou-senpai. Senang melihatmu lagi, kupikir _Senpai_ bakal menjadi dokter."

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, "Ketika aku memasuki AFC, aku yakin cepat atau lambat akan bertemu denganmu." katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Itu hanya perkataan anak kecil ketika ditanya cita-cita oleh guru, Akashi."

"Whao, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Takao kembali ke pribadinya, sama sekali lupa perihal siang tadi.

"Kenalan saat kecil, tapi kau terlalu cepat pindah, Akashi."

"Hm-ehm, mau bagaimana lagi."

Merasa selesai dengan basa-basi reuni, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Yang berambut pirang adalah Kise Ryouta, Manager Marketing."

"Hai, Akashicchi. Semoga kau betah disini." Kise memamerkan senyum komersilnya.

"Mungkin kau yang bakal bikin Akashi tidak betah, Kise."

"Aominecchi _hidoii-ssu_."

Akashi tersenyum, melihat kelakuan kekanakan rekan kerjanya nanti, mungkin selain Tetsuya yang manis, dia akan ditemani kawan-kawan yang seru, pikirnya.

"Aomine Daiki, Manager Lapangan." Aomine memperkenalkan diri pada Akashi, tanpa mempedulikan Kise yang kini merengek pada Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, Manager Pelaksana. Salam kenal, Akachin."

"Dan sisanya Kagami Taiga dan Himuro Tatsuya. Tugasnya membantu Murasakibara."

"Mohon kerja samanya, _Minna_." Akashi membungkukkan badannya ke arah semuanya.

"Oke sekarang waktunya pulang, ehm, ini sih telat sekali. Sampai jumpa besok lusa." dengan titah dari Kuroko, semuanya bubar dari ruang rapat, kini tinggallah Akashi dan Kuroko di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, Seijuurou-kun akan pulang kemana?" Kuroko bertanya sembari membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja.

"Sebenarnya kalau boleh aku ingin pulang ke rumah Tetsuya-san. Ayah berniat menelantarkanku disini." Akashi memamerkan raut sedih yang kentara dibuat-buat.

"Jangan bercanda, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tau Akashi-san sudah menyiapkan apartement untukmu."

"A~ah, kenapa Tetsuya-san selalu _up-to-date_ kalo soal ayah. Membuatku sebal saja."

"Kau tidak tau, aku sudah bekerja padanya selama 14 tahun."

Akashi tidak terlalu mempedulikan gumaman Kuroko soal kerja dengan ayahnya blalabla, kini mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko menuju lobby. "Tetsuya-san bawa mobil?" melihat Kuroko mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "Sayang sekali tadi aku berangkat kesini bareng Reo-san, jadi tidak bawa mobil."

"Sekarang sungguh keterlaluan kalau pulang jalan kaki saja tidak sampai sepuluh menit mau bawa mobil, Seijuurou-kun."

"Kau sampai tau tempatnya dimana, sepertinya aku mulai cemburu pada ayah."

Kemudian mereka berpisah ketika sampai di lobby, Akashi berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjak jalanan Tokyo setelah 16 tahun lamanya, banyak hal yang berubah, tentu saja. Lagipula keperluannya tidak lagi jalan-jalan seperti dulu, tapi untuk bekerja. Mengingat masa lalu, ia jadi teringat ibunya, dulu ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di kota ini, setelah pesta keluarga yang menyenangkan.

/ / / /

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan Akashi muda ke kantornya, dan sudah satu bulan juga ia melihat kinerja anak dari bosnya itu. Tidak diragukan lagi, Akashi memang memiliki potensi untuk mengemban tugas presdir nantinya.

"Tetsuya-san."

Lagi-lagi ruangan yang berisi satu meja besar dengan berbagai tumpukan itu terpercahkan dari hening, rasa-rasanya teman seruangannya sudah sering sekali mendengar panggilan itu sebulan ini.

"Ya?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari map yang sedang ditekuninya.

"Ini laporan penjualan bulan ini dari Ryouta. Bagaimana laporan keuangan dan revisi surat persetujuan penambahan unitnya?"

"Semuanya baik."

"Baguslah, rasanya melelahkan merevisi sana-sini. Aku heran ayah betah sekali di kantor."

"Kau lelah karna terlalu menekuninya, Seijuurou-kun, sampai-sampai kerjaanku sekarang jadi santai sekali. Jangan berlebihan kalau bekerja, apapun yang berlebihan itu tidak baik."

"Tapi cintaku ke Tetsuya-san selalu saja berlebih, tidak apa-apakan?"

Dan rasa-rasanya semua yang menghuni ruangan itu juga sudah sering kali mendengar gombalan yang bernilai milyaran yen sampe yang setara sendal jepit.

"Menjijikkan, Akashi." dengus Aomine, "Yosh, Tetsu-san, aku sudah selesai."

Kuroko bisa melihat Aomine merenggangkan tangannya dari sela-sela dokumen yang bertumpuk di sana. "Simpan untuk besok, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya, melihat rekan seruangannya-minus Murasakibara dan anak buahnya-duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, ada juga yang bermain hp. Meja besar yang mereka gunakan berisi banyak tumpukan map dan berkas-berkas sebagai pemisah antara staff satu dengan yang lainnya.

Kuroko diujung meja, menghadap pintu masuk. Disisi kanan ada Midorima, Takao, dan seharusnya Murasakibara, dan disisi kiri diisi Kise, Aomine, dan Akashi. Ahh, sepertinya nanti ia harus berdiskusi dengan Murasakibara untuk penataan ulang ruangan ini. Ia sudah mulai pengap dengan rak-rak yang menempel di dinding yang sudah mulai penuh dengan berkas lama.

Kuroko sebenarnya memiliki ruangan sendiri, hanya saja ia lebih nyaman bekerja bersama satu ruangan seperti ini, jika ada yang perlu disampaikan tidak perlu berjalan jauh dan jika ada laporan anak buahnya juga tidak perlu mondar-mandir keruangannya, walau ruangannya hanya disebelah ruangan ini. Ia juga sebal dengan ketukan atau suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Tetsuya-san sudah mau pulang?" Kise yang ada di sampingnya bertanya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok lusa."

"Ehh, Tetsu-san tidak ikut jalan dengan kita besok?"

"Aku tidak bisa, ada janji dengan gadisku, minggu lalu sudah tertunda karna dipanggil Akashi-san." setelah itu Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kazunari, aku pinjam Shin-chanmu malam ini. Shintarou, kita ke tempatku sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok di lapangan basket." dengan itu Akashi dan Midorima mengikuti jejak yang dilalui Kuroko. Satu fakta terungkap, mereka yang menghuni ruangan ini sama-sama penggila basket, entah darimana Kuroko mendapatan bawahan yang kompak seperti ini, kompak gilanya juga.

"Ehhh, Seijuurou-kun, kau tidak berniat menggaet Shin-chan kan? Kau masih suka Tetsuya-san kan? Kalian mau ngapain?" Takao panik sendiri.

"Nggak usah lebay deh." Aomine menampol muka Takao dengan buku laporan harian.

" _Hidou-ssu_." Takao sok pasang muka melas sambil mengusap mukanya yang habis kena timpuk.

"Itu _trademark_ ku- _ssu_." _strike again_ , tampolan kedua dari Kise tepat di belakang kepalanya, pembasket memang tidak bisa diragukan keakuratan lemparannya.

/ / / /

Akashi dan Midorima sedang menikmati makan malam berdua di apartement Akashi. Tak ada percakapan diantara denting-denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak makan bersama." Akashi memulai percakapan setelah meletakkan sumpitnya di piring.

"Benar. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan- _nodayo_?"

"Selalu saja peka ya, Shintarou-nii." sahut Akashi dengan nada bercanda.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Kau tidak kangen panggilan manis itu?" Akashi bertampang murung, Midorima tahu sekali itu dibuat-buat, makanya ia hanya mendengus saja.

Sebenarnya mereka akrab waktu kecil walau usia mereka terpaut tiga tahun, orang tua mereka adalah teman dekat. Midorima juga kakak kelasnya di sekolah dasar meskipun Akashi baru masuk beberapa bulan saja sudah pindah ke Amerika.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Tetsuya-san. Rasanya aku belum mengenalnya secara keseluruhan."

Midorima tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar suka padanya ya? Tapi aku hanya tahu hal-hal umum tentangnya."

"Ceritakan, apa dia _straight_?"

"Secara teknis, ya."

"Jadi benar dia punya pacar wanita." Akashi berguman sendiri mendengar jawaban Miorima.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah pernah menikah." kata Midorima dengan santai ketika mendengar gumaman Akashi, tidak mempedulikan raut galau yang mulai menggelayuti raut _junior_ nya.

"Benarkah? Jadi yang dibilang 'gadisku' itu istrinya?"

"Kalau dilihat dari umurnya, pastinyalah dia sudah punya istri. Sayangnya istrinya sudah meninggal."

"Hah, emangnya umur berapa?" Akashi tidak tau harus merasa berduka atau bahagia mendengar berita kematian istri Kuroko. Tapi masih ada satu halangan lagi, "dan gadis yang dimaksud?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah hitung berarti 32." Midorima hampir tertawa melihat raut tercengang Akashi. "Dan yang dimaksud gadisnya, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Tetsuya-san."

"Tiga dua? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Shintarou? Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan menciummu dihadapan Takao biar kau menjomblo seumur hidup."

"Aku malah heran kau tidak tau profilnya. Kau hanya suka parasnya apa gimana?"

"Tapi wajahnya bahkan kelihatan lebih muda dariku. Kukira dia seumuran denganmu."

"Sayangnya tidak. Perjuanganmu masih panjang jika kau benar-benar suka dengan Tetsuya-san, Akashi."

"Kau belum menjawab siapa gadis itu, Shintarou."

Midorima yang masih ingin menggoda _kohai_ nya yang sering membuatnya kesal itu hanya berucap, "Kubilang tanya sendiri padanya, aku yakin besok Tetsuya-san akan mampir ke lapangan juga."

Dan malam ini Akashi susah tidur memikirkan siapa gadis Tetsuya-nya.

/ / / /

Siang itu begitu terik, membuat sekumpulan pemuda-atau sudah bisa disebut pria ini-berteduh di bawah pohon rindang, namun rasanya terik ini masih belum mematahkan semangat si pirang yang lagi-lagi menantang si biru gelap di tengah lapangan basket setelah sekali lagi ia kalah dari si biru gelap.

Akashi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana teman pirangnya yang satu itu tetap putih melihat begitu seringnya ia terapar matahari, tidak seperti lawan mainnya. Ia dengan teliti melihat Aomine yang dengan lincah menerobos pertahanan yang dibuat Kise. Kise mengejar Aomine-si biru gelap-, berebut bola di bawah ring, namun gerakan Kise terhenti sepenuhnya, mengabaikan Aomine yang mencetak angka dengan mudahnya dan malah menyebrangi lapangan.

"Satsuki-chaaan~." serunya sambil menyambut gadis mungil bersurai pink yang juga menyongsong Kise.

Gadis kecil itu mulai tertawa-tawa di dalam gendongan Kise, di belakang gadis itu berdiri dengan tenang lelaki yang menjadi bos mereka di tempat kerja.

Oh, ini salah satu hal yang bisa membuat Aomine sebal, Kise yang tiba-tiba mengabaikannya, padahal siapa tadi yang merengek-rengek minta main? Dan itu selalu karna mereka, marga Kuroko memang perlu diwaspadai( _kemanisannya_ ).

"Siang, semua." sapa Kuroko yang selalu disambut yang lain dengan kompak.

Midorima, Takao, Himuro, Kagami, dan Murasakibara berdiri dari posisi nyaman mereka di bawah pohon, menghampiri sosok atasan yang bersama gadis kecil tadi, mau tak mau, Akashi mengikuti langkah mereka.

Mereka yang sudah mengenal-mungkin bisa disebut akrab-gadis kecil itu langsung bercengkrama ria, tanpa peduli tempat yang sudah seperti pemanggangan, apalagi Takao yang kini semangat menggendong gadis itu dan memutarnya ala-ala film India.

"Kupikir Tetsuya-san tidak akan datang." mengabaikan yang lain, Akashi mencoba menyapa orang yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Walau ia tidak menyangka akan perbedaan umur mereka yang lumayan jauh. Yahh, ia akan ikut menganut paham 'Cinta tak memandang umur' jika itu menguntungkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mampir, kebetulan kan aku juga sedang jalan-jalan bersama gadisku." Kuroko tersenyum simpul melihat anaknya seperti piala bergilir, digendong siapa saja secara acak. Baginya melihat putrinya yang bahagia dan tidak kesepian adalah hal terindah.

"Jadi gadis yang Tetsuya-san maksud itu ..."

"Putriku." lagi Kuroko mengerling pada putrinya yang mengejar bola basket di tangan Aomine.

Rasanya Akashi ingin sekali menguliti Midorima yang sudah membuatnya galau semalaman, dan mengingat hal itu ia jadi geli sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia salah persepsi seperti itu. Hahh, ia menjadi lega sekarang, tak ada yang menghalangi jalannya menjemput cinta Kuroko jika seperti ini. Ia yakin bisa meluluhkan hati gadis kecil itu, dan jika gadis itu suka padanya, tak mungkin Kuroko akan menolaknya.

"Ne, Tetsuya-san, mungkin mulai sekarang Tetsuya-san harus mulai mengajari Satsuki-chan memanggilku _Father_."

/ / / /

"Tetsuya-san, ini proposal pengajuan untuk seminar minggu depan." Kise menyodorkan berkas.

"Letakkan di mejaku."

"Tetsuya-san, ini anggaran kantor bulan ini." Midorima menggeser laptopnya kearah Kuroko.

"Kasih lihat ke Seijuurou-kun. Tolong pelajari baik-baik, Seijuurou-kun."

"Ok. Laporan ke kantor pusat juga baru selesai kubuat, Tetsuya-san tinggal menandatanganinya."

"Tetsuya-kun, mesin fotokopi 1A20 rusak."

"Akan kuhubungi Imayoshi-san, tolong Tatsuya-kun memindahkan mesinnya agar mudah di perbaiki." Kuroko meraih ganggang telepon dan meletakkan di dekat telinganya, mulai menghubungi relasi kerjanya.

"Tetsu-san, ada yang mengajukan proposal bahan baku. Kalau menurutku kualitasnya terlalu standar, harganya lumayan miring." Aomine yang baru memasuki ruangan mengangsurkan map dan _sample_ barang.

Kuroko mengetuk-ngetuk bongkahan rapi kayu di tangannya. Benar kata Aomine, "Tolak saja."

" _Ryokai_." Aomine kembali melenggang keluar.

Akhir bulan, selalu menjadi waktu-waktu kritis tanpa jeda pekerjaan. Laporan ini, laporan itu, Kuroko sudah sangat paham akan hal itu. Namun dengan kedatangan Akashi muda ke sini, Kuroko merasa bebannya banyak berkurang.

Kadang Kuroko malah berfikir Akashi lah yang memimpin perusahaan cabang ini karna Akashi sering meng _handle_ pekerjaan-pekerjaannya dan ia hanya mengawasi dan memantau saja. Tapi Kuroko tidak akan sebal atau apa, ia malah senang melihat Akashi Corporation akan tetap berlanjut dengan baik, ia tidak akan takut Akashi Corp. akan berada di tangan yang salah.

.

"Kuroko-san, mesinnya sudah selesai." Imayoshi, yang masuk ke ruangan bersama Himuro yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran kertas di tangannya.

Kuroko menatap Himuro yang kemudian mengangguk padanya, "Ya sudah, serahkan anggarannya ke Murasakibara-kun, oh, Murasakibara-kun belum kembali ya, kalau begitu ke Kagami-kun saja."

Himuro kemudian menyerahkannya kertas-kertasnya pada Kagami yang kini duduk di bangku Murasakibara.

"Jangan sampai salah, Taiga."

"Tidak akan, Tatsuya."

"Ara~ kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Imayoshi berkata di belakang Himuro, menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Apa? Padahal tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Batin semuanya.

"Oh, pasti karena ini ya!" serunya antusias sambil memamerkan jari-jarinya yang berhiaskan cincin dengan hiasan batu hitam, "Ini baru kudapat kemaren loh, _onyx_. Ahh, aku mau yang sisik naga~."

Mereka ingat sekali dengan hobi Imayoshi kok, mengoleksi batu, makanya mereka tidak heran lagi melihat Imayoshi memamerkan apa yang baru di dapatkannya. Hampir setiap kali kesini selalu saja ada yang baru, katanya lumayan buat pengetahuan anak-anak disini juga, jangan tahunya bola basket saja.

"oh ya? Aku ingin melihatnya." Kise yang menjawab, sebagai seorang marketing yang menjual senyum, ia pandai jika disuruh berbasa-basi.

"Nah, lain kali aku akan mampir kesini, kalau begitu. Sekarang saatnya aku undur diri." pamit Imayoshi.

Setelah itu kedua orang yang terakhir memasuki ruangan itu keluar ruangan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat, Tetsuya-san, tolong ketikkan ini. Sekalian sahkan. Besok kan harus di kirim ke Tokyo Interprise." Kise yang ada di sisi Kuroko meminta bantuan.

Kuroko tidak mungkin menolak melihat sepertinya manager marketingnya itu sungguh kerepotan, memang akhir-akhir ini banyak permintaan kerjasama setelah Tokyo Interprise menjadi relasi perusahaan ini.

Kuroko menerima lembaran berisi coretan tabel dan beberapa keterangan yang tersebar di berbagai sudutnya. Meletakkannya di samping laptopnya yang menyala dan mulai menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk membuka aplikasi olah data.

"Tetsuya-san."

Kuroko menoleh pada pemanggil. Namun sepertinya Akashi muda itu tidak mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursinya, matanya pun tidak mengarah padanya. Penasaran apa yang terjadi, Kuroko berjalan mendekati area kerja Akashi, kemudian berdiri di samping si surai merah, melihat data di laptop yang lagi-lagi tanpa cacat.

"Ada apa Seijuurou-kun? Kurasa tidak ada kesalahan."

"Hanya ingin berpendapat, batu _onyx_ milik Imayoshi-san mirip sama tahi lalatnya Tatsuya-san ya." Akashi memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko disertai senyum _charming_ nya.

Kuroko melirik Akashi sekilas, Aomine jelas tertawa lepas, Kise berusaha tetap konsentrasi dengan kerjaannya, Midorima berusaha tetap bersikap cool.

"AKASHI- _TEME_ ... Ja-." dan Kagami jelas tidak terima namun sepertinya Akashi sudah memprediksinya.

"Ne, Tetsuya-san. Sepertinya lantai yang kupijak sedikit kotor." Akashi berkata sambil menggosok-gosokkan alas sepatunya ke lantai.

"Kagami-kun, tolong panggilkan _office boy_."

Yang mendapat perintah berjalan keluar dengan perasaan gondok maksimal.

Seram... bisa sekali memanfaatkan keadaan.

/ / / /

"Tetsuya-san."

"Ya?"

"Yakin Tetsuya-san adalah Manusia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kukira Tetsuya-san spesies baru bernama manissia. Karena kalau diibaratkan dengan permen, aku percaya saja jika di sampul depannya dilabeli " _less sugar_ ", tapi aku juga yakin kalau di belakang bakal di tulisi "mengandung pemanis buatan". Intinya sama saja, Tetsuya-san itu manis."

Kuroko tersenyum simpul, sabar, gejolak masa muda. Batinnya mengelus dada. Kise cekikikan, Kagami malu sendiri. Untungnya yang lain tidak ada di tempat sebelum terjadi muntah masal.

/ / / /

Kaizuka Akashi kini sedang menikmati teh sorenya ditemani anak satu-satunya di teras rumah. Memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang membuat anaknya ini pulang ke Kyoto di hari libur begini, selama bekerja di Tokyo, anaknya ini baru sekali ini pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan di sana, Seijuurou?" Akashi yang lebih tua bertanya pada anaknya yang sedang membaca buku di hadapannya.

"Baik." sang calon penerus perusahaan Akashi menutup buku di tangannya, meletakkannya di meja. Berfikir bahwa sebaiknya mereka menghabiskan sore dengan bercengkrama.

"Kudengar kau serius dengan Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa tidak, Tetsuya-san baik, dan setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku tidak menyesal suka padanya."

Sang kepala keluarga Akashi mengangguk setuju. Memang Tetsuya adalah pribadi yang baik, ia mengenalnya sudah cukup lama dan mengubah status dari adik ke menantu rasanya tidak akan sulit.

Ia tidak akan peduli lagi sekarang akan keberadaan keturunan atau apapun, ia pernah dihianati oleh keluarganya, jadi sekarang prioritasnya adalah kebahagiaan Seijuurou. Lagipula jika pilihan Seijuurou sekarang adalah Tetsuya, mereka sudah memiliki buah hati yang manis dan pintar.

"Ne, Tou-san. Sudah lama mengenal Tetsuya-san? Sepertinya akrab sekali."

Sang ayah tertawa kecil melihat raut anaknya, ia hapal sekali ekspresi itu. Rasa cemburu, mendiang istrinya berkata padanya ia sering kali memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Dan melihatnya di wajah sang anak yang seperti duplikasinya, ia jadi bernostalgia.

"Jangan cemburu begitu. Aku memang mengenalnya jauh lebih lama darimu. Tepatnya dua tahun setelah kepindahanmu ke Amerika." Jeda sebentar untuk menarik nafas, ia siap membeberkan kejadian satu setengah dekade silam pada anaknya. "Setelah kematian ibumu, disaat kita berduka, pamanmu Kaizura mengambil alih perusahaan. Tidak lama setelah itu ia di tangkap polisi karena penggelapan uang. Kemudian baru ketahuan juga ia mengambil anggaran dana perusahaan entah untuk apa. Diambang kebangkrutan, aku dan Reo berusaha membangkitkan perusahaan sebisa mungkin, dan tibalah kami pada keputusan untuk merekrut orang baru yang memiliki kreatifitas untuk mengembangkan desain _furniture_ kita."

Bapak dari satu anak ini menyesap cairan teh yang ada di cangkirnya, sudah cukup lama ia tidak berbicara sepanjang itu. Setelah meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja, ia melanjutkan, "Tetsuya termasuk salah satunya, saat itu ia masih kuliah. Dia juga yang paling dekat denganku karena ia juga berteman baik dengan Satsuki, adik ibumu. Mereka satu angkatan di universitas."

"Tunggu, Satsuki? Jadi mendiang istri Tetsuya adalah Satsuki-nee? Satsuki-chan adalah sepupuku?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi karena ini ayah setuju aku dengan Tetsuya-san?"

"Tidak, Seijuurou. Aku akan setuju kau dengan siapapun asalkan mereka bisa dipercaya dan baik. Tidak peduli orang dalam atau luar. Aku sudah pernah dihianati keluarga, silsilah tidak lagi penting sekarang."

/ / / /

Malamnya, Akashi muda memilih untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa Kuroko adalah pamannya. Jadi ia merasa perlu mendinginkan kepalanya dengan menyendiri.

Ia memang sempat mendengar berita pernikahan bibinya dan juga kabar meninggalnya. Saat itu bertepatan dengan ia sedang sakit dan ujian kelulusannya tingkat SMA, enam dan empat tahun lalu.

Satsuki-nee meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya, cocok, umur Satsuki-chan juga 4 tahun sekarang. Dipikirannya sekarang, sebegitu cintakah Kuroko pada Satsuki-nee hingga ia menamai anaknya dengan nama mendiang istrinya? Mau tak mau Akashi merasa cemburu juga walau bibinya itu sudah jauh di alam sana bersama ibunya.

Terlalu banyak memikirkan Kuroko, tau-tau ia sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ah, ia tak sadar meminta supir taksi mengantarkannya ke alamat sang bos. Tak apa sih, lagipula ia ada titipan dari ayahnya untuk Satsuki-chan.

Setelah membayar taksi, Akashi bergegas memencet bel rumah Kuroko. Melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, Akashi memastikan ia tidak terlalu malam untuk bertamu. Kemudian mengamati _view_ rumah sang atasan. Ia baru sekali ini berkunjung ke rumahnya, biasanya mereka hanya bertemu di luar bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat Kuroko keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Membukakan gerbang dan memberi gestur mempersilahkan masuk.

"Seijuurou-kun, kukira kau ke Kyoto."

"Baru saja pulang, dan tau-tau aku terdampar disini."

" _Nosense_."

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke ruang tamu, Akashi duduk di sofa, dan Kuroko berjalan ke dapur yang letaknya di samping ruang tamu.

"Satsuki-chan sudah tidur?" tanya Akashi ketika melihat Kuroko kembali ke ruangan yang dihuninya.

"Masih di ruang keluarga, lebih baik kita kesana saja." dengan itu Kuroko dan Akashi pindah ke ruang keluarga.

"Malam, Satsuki-chan." sapa Akashi, dan ia dibuat bingung karena gadis kecil itu mengabaikan kedatangannya. " _Are_ , ada apa ini?"

"Sedang ngambek." Kuroko menjawab singkat sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku membawa _vanilla cake_ dari ayah. Apa lebih baik kita makan berdua saja _ne_ , Tetsuya-san? Sepertinya Satsuki-chan tidak mau." ucap Akashi dengan nada main-main.

"Oke, aku ambil pisaunya dulu." Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya. Kearah dapur dan mengambil pisau, garpu dan beberapa piring kecil.

Sekembalinya ke ruang keluarga, ia dibuat tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah duduk di pangkuan sang tamu. "Jadi, siapa tadi yang ngambek?" Kuroko meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja dan duduk di karpet, menghadap sang anak dan Akashi muda.

Akashi dan Satsuki, mereka cocok jadi kakak-adik daripada ayah-anak. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua sebelum berpikiran makin jauh.

"Siapa yang ngambek? Satsuki tidak." gadis kecil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, menyangkal apa yang diperbuatnya tadi.

"Ohh, kalau begitu mari makan _cake_ bersama dari paman." Kuroko mulai memotong _cake_ dan meletakkannya di piring-piring kecil.

Akashi meraih satu piring yang sudah berisi potongan _cake_ , memotongnya lebih kecil dan menyuapkannya ke Satsuki. "Manis?"

Satsuki kecil mmengangguk dan tertawa-tawa. Bahagia sekali disuapi pangeran tampan, julukannya pada Akashi sejak pertama bertemu.

 _Memang manis_ , batin Kuroko, tapi rasa manis yang dicecapnya ini kalah manis dari pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Satsuki-chan." Akashi memanggil setelah menerima suapan balik dari gadis di pangkuannya.

"Ya?" sang gadis memasang gestur bertanya.

"Mau punya ayah satu lagi?"

"Mau~, apalagi kalau seperti Seijuurou-nii. Jadi nanti aku punya teman bermain selain papa~. Dan juga harus bisa membahagiakan papa."

Akashi melirik Kuroko untuk melihat reaksinya, positif, Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya mendengar jawaban anaknya.

" _Hontou_? Kalau begitu Satsuki-chan bisa memanggiku _Tou-san_." Akashi mencolek pipi Satsuki, "Atau Satsuki mau memanggilku _Father_ dan papa dengan _Daddy_? Kedengarannya manis."

" _Daddy_ ~." Gadis kecil itu merangkul leher laki-laki yang memangkunya, kemudian tertawa bersama.

Sedangkan seseorang yang menonton mereka, mencoba memikirkan kembali permintaan sang saudara ipar yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai bosnya.

/ / / /

Hari yang cerah dimana ruangan tempat kerja yang biasanya selalu ribut kini cenderung mengarah ke tenang. Suara-suara ketukan jari di atas keyboard lebih banyak mengisi kekosongan suara.

"Tetsuya-san."

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun?" belajar dari pengalaman, Kuroko hanya mendongakkan mengangkat kepalanya dari laptop di hadapannya ke arah Akashi berada.

"Akuarium itu isinya ikan mas ya?"

 _TUH KAN NGGAK PENTING BANGET!_ batin semuanya, _gitu doang? Sebegitunya ya pengen ngobrol ama Tetsuya-san?_

" _Hai_ ," Kuroko menjawab, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Akashi juga kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, namun tak lama kemudian dering telepon mengganggu kegiatannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_." Akashi menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

" _Hai_."

"Ok. Baik, Ayah." Akashi menunggu ayahnya mematikan sambungan, "Tetsuya-san"

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Ayah bilang dia membeli nomor baru." Akashi kembali menaruh ganggang telepon ke tempatnya ketika benda yang menghubungkannya dengan sang ayah terputus.

"Di sini," Kuroko menunjuk keningnya dengan bolpoint yang dipegangnya, "tersimpan 25 nomor rekening Akashi-san. Menambah dua atau tiga nomor lagi tidak akan jadi masalah untukku."

"Ayah kejam sekali," Akashi memasang raut kasihan, "padahal kalau aku hanya ingin Tetsuya-san mengingat satu hal,"

"Hm?" Kuroko menggumam menanggapi, tangannya masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Bahwa cintaku hanya untuk Tetsuya-san."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya.

Please _, cukup, sudah cukup_. batin yang lainnya _. Kami perlu konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan iniii._

"Baiklah." untuk ukuran orang yang sering diberi godaan, Kuroko terlalu tenang menghadapinya. "Kirim nomornya padaku, nanti akan kuhubungi Akashi-san."

"Aku cemburu."

Midorima, sebagai sahabat lama yang sudah mengetahui sifat Akahi muda itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kemana sifat jaim Akashi yang dahulu? Tertinggalkah di Amerika? Atau terjatuh saat penerbangan kembali ke Jepang?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya-san, kakimu kenapa?"

"Ehh, memang ada apa dengan kaki Tetsuya-san?" akhirnya pecah juga usaha Kise untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya setelah tadi sempat _blushing_ mendengar godaan dari Akashi untuk bosnya yang paling manis, dan kini hanya tersisa kekhawatiran saat mendengar ucapan Akashi muda.

Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran itu menjalar keseluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini, kecuali mungkin Midorima dan Aomine yang memasang wajah "apa lagi ini".

"Kakiku tidak apa-apa."

"Yakin? Bisa jalan?" raut khawatir sungguh kentara di wajah Akashi.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kuroko meyakinkan seluruh staff di ruangannya.

" _Yes_!, kapan?"

 _Loading_... ... ...

Gubrak! Rasanya seperti terjungkal dari kursi sendiri. _Sungguh sia-sia kekhawatiranku._

/ / / /

Kuroko menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari sedikit kehangatan diantara hawa dingin yang menyergapnya. Kuroko memang tidak pernah berteman dengan yang namanya udara dingin, entah itu di musim dingin, gugur, bahkan di musim panas sekalipun.

Hari ini minggu malam dan ia baru saja pulang dari rumah saudara iparnya. Ia sudah disana sejak kemarin, dan ia pulang hari ini karena besok adalah hari kerja. Satsuki kecilnya tidak ikut pulang bersamanya, anaknya bilang masih ingin bermain dengan pamannya, dan bosnya itu juga berkata masih kangen dengan Satsuki kecil, katanya bersama Satsuki muda berasa bermain bersama cucu, karena perbedaan umur Satsuki-mendiang istri Kuroko- dengan mendiang istrinya yang cukup jauh. Yah, Kuroko juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengartikan itu sebagai kode baginya agar menerima cinta dari anak sang bos.

Kuroko tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Akashi senior itu langsung menyetujui permintaan anaknya. Tidakkah ia merasa canggung mengubah status dari saudara ipar menjadi menantu?

Kuroko tau masa lalu keluarga Akashi, ia juga tau jika prioritas utama sang bos adalah kebahagiaan anaknya, namun tidakkah ia berfikir bahwa mungkin saja itu hanya gejolak masa muda? Cinta yang hanya untuk main-main? Jika benar, Kuroko terlalu dewasa untuk menerima itu semua.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi, uap-uap transparan mengiringinya, kok rasanya suhunya semakin dingin ya. Memang ini sudah pertengahan musim gugur sih, anginnya juga sedikit kencang.

Kuroko menaiki kereta terakhir Kyoto-Tokyo tadi, dan perjalanan dari stasiun menuju rumahnya tidak lebih dari 15 menit, hanya saja rasanya ia sudah berjalan lama sekali dan ia sungguh tak sabar untuk segera bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat.

Mungkin ini sudah hampir tengah malam, makanya Kuroko merasakan dadanya makin sesak karena angin dingin. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, nafasnya sendiri semakin memberat. Kuroko tidak memakai syal atau mantel tebal karena ini belum musim dingin dan ia merasa masih kuat.

Pandangannya mengabur, dan sebelum ia sempat mencari topangan, tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Sebelum seluruh kesadarannya ikut menghilang, seseorang menahan tubuhnya agar tak berbenturan dengan aspal.

"Ck, selalu saja memaksakan diri."

Dan kegelapan menelan Kuroko tanpa ampun.

/ / / /

Akashi memasuki ruangan tempatnya bekerja beberapa bulan terakhir. Semua yang menghuni ruangan itu sudah hadir, duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Tunggu, "Mana Tetsuya-san?" tumben dia belum datang? Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kemaren malam pulang ke Tokyo karena tidak mau terlambat hari ini.

"Tetsuya-san tidak masuk." Midorima yang menjawab, kursinya di putar ke arah Akashi, yakin mantan adik kelasnya ini tidak akan puas hanya dengan jawaban itu saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau, Kaizuka-san tadi yang menelepon."

"Oh," Akashi mendudukkan diri ke kursinya. Tangannya mulai membuka-buka buku yang berisi daftar apa yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini, atau bisa dibilang apa yang harus di kerjakan Kuroko hari ini.

Merasa bahwa ia tidak akan tenang bekerja seharian ini karena Kuroko, Akashi akhirnya memilih untuk menghubungi ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak jadi, Akashi memilih meng-sms ayahnya saja.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kita hari ini, dan kita akan menjenguk Tetsuya-san setelahnya." Akashi mulai menghidupkan laptopnya.

"Ehh, ada apa dengan Tetsuya-san?"

"Sakit."

"Boleh kita jenguk sekarang?" Kise jelas khawatir jika itu menyangkut atasannya yang super imut itu. Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko hidup sendirian, siapa yang akan merawatnya saat ini? Midorima, Aomine dan yang lainnya sama-sama khawatir juga sebenarnya, hanya tidak terlalu berlebihan mungkin.

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya-san tidak ada di rumahnya sekarang."

"Apa? Dimana dia? Apakah parah sampai harus ke rumah sakit?"

"Sekarang di rumah teman, kata Ayah." Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpointnya ke meja, rasanya malah dia sendiri yang paling tidak sabar bertemu Kuroko, "Makanya cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kita. Mungkin siang ini Tetsuya-san sudah ada di rumah."

.

Meskipun sejak pagi sudah berusaha menyelesaikan tugas secepat mugkin, tetap saja pekerjaan baru selesai saat matahari sudah melewati kepala. Jam dua siang, akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas setelah mengebut dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Yang paling cepat selesai tentu saja Midorima karena ia memiliki asistan yang membantunya. Aomine sendiri lebih banyak membantu Kise daripada mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Tidak ada pekerjaan penting katanya.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang, Akachin?" Murasakibara bertanya, mungkin ia juga sama saja dengan yang lainnya, mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. "Murochin sudah menunggu di depan."

"Kau sudah membuat surat izinnya?"

" _Haii._ " Jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

Sesuai perintah calon atasan mereka di masa depan, sekelompok manusia di ruangan kerja itu mulai membereskan peralatan kerja dan tas mereka. Secara beriringan, mereka kemudian keluar dari tempat kerja mereka.

Mereka mengendarai mobil Aomine dan Midorima untuk ke rumah Kuroko. Kise dan Aomine berdebat tentang siapa yang mungkin merawat atasan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka tidak menemukan jawabannya. Perdebatan yang menyebalkan, menurut Akashi.

Hal itu membuatnya merasa tertinggal karena juga tak tau apa-apa soal sang gebetan. Lagipula, kenapa sang ayah tidak memberi tahunya jika Kuroko sakit? Jadi kan tidak perlu orang lain yang merawatnya. Yahh, ia akan merawat Kuroko dan menelantarkan pekerjaan, itu mungkin yang ayahnya pikirkan. Ternyata ia tidak cukup dewasa untuk hal ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sang atasan, mereka melihat gerbang depan terbuka, satu mobil sedan putih terparkir di pekarangan rumah. Midorima dan Aomine memarkirkan mobinya di samping dan belakang mobil yang terlebih dahulu berdiam di sana.

Akashi menyentuh kap mobil sedan itu, masih hangat, berarti mereka baru sampai. Akashi tahu sekali jika itu bukan mobil sang atasan, ia cukup penasaran dengan pemilik mobil ini.

Mengetuk pintu rumah dua lantai itu, Akashi menunggu dengan tenang, di belakangnya, Murasakibara mengeluh lapar, bertanya apakah Kuroko memiliki cemilan untuknya nanti.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas, Atsushi, kau bisa sekalian memasak untuk makan malam kita."

Kagami mencibir di belakang, Akashi mentitah seolah-olah ia sedang berada di rumah sendiri. Disambut desisan dari Himuro yang menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kudengar kau jago masak, Taiga. Kau bisa membantu Atsushi jika tidak keberatan. Ada kombini di dekat sini jika kalian kekurangan bahan." Akashi kembali bersuara.

"Yayaii, makan malam bersama. Kalau begitu aku dan Aominecchi yang akan berbelanja."

"Jangan berisik, Kise. Dan beri mereka daftar belanjaan, Kagami. Sebelum mereka membeli bahan-bahan yang tidak jelas." Midorima bersuara.

"Uhm, _Minna_ , pintunya sudah terbuka." Takao yang memiliki pandangan paling awas diantara yang lainnya mengonfirmasi. Kemudian semua mata tertuju pada sang pembuka pintu.

"Ada perlu apa kalian?" suaranya tenang, namun terlihat sekali ia merasa terganggu.

"Kami rekan kerja Tetsuya-san. Kami ingin menjenguknya." Midorima menjawab terlebih dahulu, mencegah Akashi menjawab dengan ketus karena merasa direndahkan.

"Jangan berisik, Tetsuya sedang istirahat." sang pembuka pintu memberikan gestur mempersilahkan masuk. "Midorima-kun benar?"

"Ya," Midorima tidak tau darimana orang itu tahu namanya, karena ia merasa tidak mengenalnya.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan Tetsuya padamu, Aku ada pekerjaan." setelah mengambil tas yang ada di sofa ruang tamu, orang itu pamit pergi.

"Cih, siapa sih ia, memanggil Tetsuya-san seperti itu, sok memerintah lagi." masih labil ternyata, yah kenyataannya Akashi lah yang paling bocah di antara mereka. "Kau mengenalnya, Shintarou?"

"Tidak."

"Kita lihat Tetsuya-san dulu." dan mereka mulai berjalan memasuki rumah Kuroko.

Akashi tau kamar Kuroko berada di lantai satu, makanya ia memimpin jalan.

"Aku tidak melihat Satsukicchi."

"Benar juga, aku lupa sama sekali sama dia." Takao ikut celingukan bersama Kise.

"Dia ada di rumahku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aomine kini yang menjawab.

"Mereka kerumahku kemaren, Tetsuya-san pulang malamnya."

"Pantas saja," Midorima berguman.

Sampai di depan kamar Kuroko, Akashi membuka pintu dengan tenang.

"Chihiro-kun ..." gumaman lemah sampai ke indra pendengaran Akashi.

"Ohh, jadi yang tadi itu namanya Chihiro." katanya, sedikit tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sebal dari suaranya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke sang Atasan.

"Seijuurou-kun." Melihat ada tamu lain, Kuroko mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kompres yang menutupi dahinya melorot, ia kemudian duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan menaruh kain kompresannya di baskom yang terletak di meja nakasnya. "Jadi Chihiro-kun kemana?"

"Masih memikirkan orang lain, pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri bagaimana caranya biar cepat sembuh." nada sinis Akashi kentara sekali namun tangannya sibuk memposisikan bantal di belakang Kuroko agar calon pendampingnya di masa depan itu merasa nyaman.

"Akashicchi cemburu yaa~." Kise dan Takao yang tak istilah belajar dari pengalaman malah cekikikan sendiri. Midorima dan Aomine siap-siap menjauh dari kekasih masing-masing, takut ada gunting nyasar, namun yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang, malah Akashi memalingkan wajah dari yang lain.

Himuro yang duduk di karpet bersama yang lain tersenyum, "Mayuyu pamit pulang tadi."

"Mayuyu? Murochin kenal dia?" Murasakibara yang duduk di bingkai jendela bertanya, kedua tangannya sibuk membuka snack.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, teman kuliahku dan Tetsuya-kun. Seingatku dia juga bekerja bersama Tetsuya-kun di Akashi Corp."

"Dia keluar enam tahun lalu, Tatsuya-kun. Sekarang dia bekerja di Marukawa Publishing."

"Pantas saja akrab sekali." Akashi yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Kuroko mendengus.

"Kenapa Seijuurou-kun seperti orang cemburu? Kami bahkan lama tidak bertemu."

 _Bukan hanya seperti, tapi memang cemburu berat_! Seru yang lain, tapi hanya di dalam hati.

"Ini rasanya seperti mendengar kekasih sendiri bercerita mengenai selingkuhannya, kau tahu? Memikirkan bahwa Tetsuya-san menginap di rumahnya, rasanya sakit."

"Sayangnya Seijuurou-kun tidak bisa menuntut karena tidak ada undang-undang yang mengatur perselingkuhan pacar ya." Kuroko berbicara dengan nada menggoda, senyum simpul terpoles manis di wajah pucatnya. "Atau seperti apa aku harus menyebut hubungan kita ini?"

"Kalau begitu kita menikah saja, Tetsuya-san!"

Kuroko tidak kuat melihat binar serius yang di tampilkan ponakannya itu.

 _._

 _Money can't buy you! you! you! Thanks for being here_

 _In this world you! you! you! having met you I am happy_

 _Let's walk arm in arm on this path while this miracle will continue one day!_

 _Let's go together you! you! you! i want grant this to you ONE DAY!_

 _._

 **FIN**

Sejak kapan Mayuyu kerja di Marukawa? (Kuroko menjawab 6 tahun lalu). Hhahaha,.. _setting_ nya emang mirip sama Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.. kantorku juga gitu sihh... dan udah lama pengen bikin seme yang jauh lebih muda dari uke, ..kyyaa, liat Kisa malah makin ngebet saia,.. oke, lebih dulu bikin ini sih sebenernya daripada nonton Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi..

Kenapa namanya Kaizuka? Saia nggak bisa bedain mana nama keluarga mana nama kecil.. (Kazuki dan Natsu sediri katanya nama kecil semua).. dan serius, saia nulis Kaizuka sebelum nonton A/Z, ..ini tanda-tanda saia jodoh ama Inaho kali ya?

. nahh, kegajean" diatas itu asli terjadi di lingkup PT yang saia huni, cuman yang modus ngajak jalan itu nemu di iklan lewat di fb,.. saia lupa iklan apaan...

Yang lainnya kalo merasa pernah denger/ liat, berarti anda melihatnya di status fb saia...

Untuk yang bingung sama silsilah keluarga atau umur mereka yang ada disini, bisa dilihat di status fb (Kazuki Natsu) saia aja yaa...

Makasih buat yang udah betah baca sampe sini...

See you next time~ dan Happy birthday, Puri-nee~ saia ingetnya tanggal ini dehh ultahmu, maap kalo salah tanggal.

23/05-2015

.

 **BONUS**

Kembali lagi ke ruangan yang penuh sesak akan laki-laki tampan berbagai warna yang tak pernah sepi.

"Lihat, lihatt." Takao heboh dengan ponsel di tangannya, "Di negara Asia Tenggara sana sedang tren-trennya kalimat ' _ikkeh ikkeh kimochi'_. Hhihihi."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah tak ia ketahui lagi seperti apa bentuknya. Gagal paham sama asistannya. Apa pula membahas hal seperti itu di tempat kerja.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kise mengarahkan pandangannya ke Takao.

"Jangan sok polos deh, Kise."

"Tapi sepertinya aku sering mendengarnya." Murasakibara berfikir serius, dan di sampingnya Himuro _blushing_ parah.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku lebih suka " _Yada, Zettai ni yada, Yamete_ , ama _Mou ii_." Akashi ikut nimbrung.

"Tetsu-san, sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati." Aomine menepuk pundak sang atasan prihatin.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini ngomongin apa!?"

Kau belum cukup umur untuk mengerti, Kagami.

.

.

Review?


End file.
